Garnet's Refusal
by RobotMayor
Summary: Polygems lemon fic. PWP. 18 , explicit. Garnet feels left out of the crystal gem triad, but is unsure to say what she needs.


Polygems Fic

Topic: Garnet feels a little left out of the triad, but won't say so.

"Amethyst! Where is my orb?" Pearl fumed as she descended into the living room.

"How should I know? Maybe you should keep better track of your stuff," Amethyst said, sprawled lazily on the couch.

It was another normal day for the gems, just back from official gem business and already Amethyst and Pearl were butting heads. Garnet never said so, but she thought it just proved the intensity of the two's relationship. Always fighting, bickering, getting in each other's faces. Garnet usually found it endearing, but today she just felt isolated; especially with Steven out of the house more often to hang out with Connie. Sometimes, she wondered if disrupting his "funky flow" could have kept him in the house more often.

Garnet, disrupted from her thoughts by the sound of fighting, looked up to see Amethyst pinning Pearl under her and into the tan cushions.

Pearl, blushing teal, said, "Let me go, Amethyst! Right this instant!"

"Or what, Precious P, you're gunna lecture me about personal space?" Amethyst leered at Pearl with a hungry look, "You should lecture me in my room, tell me how strong and cool I am."

"I think you mean boorish." Pearl giggled.

Amethyst, uninterested in Pearl's vocabulary, released the thinner gem's arms and dashed into the sanctuary, "I'll meet you inside, maybe if we roll around enough we can find that orb of yours."

The sanctuary doors closed behind her. Pearl righted herself, fixed minor details in her outfit and hair, and began to walk to the doors when she looked at Garnet. Garnet, who silently watched her teammates come closer together, while they drifted apart from her.

"Are you okay, Garnet? You don't look well."

"I'm alright."

Concerned, Pearl reached out to touch Garnet's shoulder, "Are you sure? Ever since Steven's been out more, well, you seem to have gone quiet. At least more quiet than normal." She sat down next to Garnet, encasing her hand tightly within both of her own slender ones, "We all miss him Garnet, but he's growing up. We don't want to mess up his funky flow with Connie." Pearl gave Garnet a little smile of encouragement.

Garnet's mouth sank into a smile shaped more like a grimace, "I don't want to mess up yours and Amethyst's either."

Pearl blushed and laughed nervously, "I see you've noticed us getting more…acquainted, haven't you Garnet?"

"Yes."

Pearl looked down at her neatly tied ballet shoe with embarrassment.

"I just feel left out, that's all." Garnet sighed, squeezing Pearl's hand before letting it go.

Pearl looked up at Garnet in shock. Never had she imagined the stoic Garnet feeling left out or lonely. In all the hundreds of years they had known each other, never had she known Garnet to show even the smallest romantic inclination. Maybe things had changed? Pearl knew how to solve the problem.

"Wait right here, Garnet, I'll speak to Amethyst."

Pearl strode into the temple with purpose, the heavy metal doors closing quietly behind her. Garnet, feeling lousy, decided to take a nap on the couch. Perhaps rest would help her to feel less alone.

When she awoke, both Amethyst and Pearl were curled up on the tiny cushions with her. It was cramped, but warm.

"Amethyst? Pearl?" Garnet asked.

Amethyst yawned. She lay stretched out on Garnet's left side, her thick purple arm holding Garnet close. Pearl reposed neatly on Garnet's right, folded into the most space saving position.

Amethyst beamed when she saw Garnet wake up, "Good! Pearl told me you were feelin' left out, why didn't ya just tell us?" She softly-slowly caressed Garnet's tiny waist and placed sloppy kisses on her neck. Pearl, who was also waiting for Garnet to awaken, began to massage the tallest gem's legs. Although she was nervous, Pearl managed to say, "We don't want you to feel left out Garnet. We just thought that you didn't want to be with us. We love you very much; let us show you."

Amethyst whispered into Garnet's ear, "Yeah, let me eat that pussy, Garnet. I'm starving." She sampled down Garnet's neck, leaving deep ruby hickies in her wake.

Garnet felt warm in the face and realized she was blushing. Her breathing was shallow and she clenched her hands tightly into fists to keep them from kneading into the couch cushions.

"Wait," Garnet stammered, flustered from all the attention, "Pearl. Amethyst. I appreciate this, but I'd rather not." The red gem gestured hopelessly, like trying to pick the right words out of the air and failing to do so.

Amethyst covered her face in embarrassment, "Geez, G, didn't mean to come onto ya so strong. I'm sorry."

"Oh!" Pearl squawked, her voice squeaky and panicked," It's ok! I must have misinterpreted what you said, Garnet! I'm so sorry! I should have known that—"

Realizing her silence was having the opposite effect of what she wanted, she wrapped her arms around Pearl and Amethyst, holding them gently to her sides. She gave each gem a chaste kiss on their cheeks and said, "I'm not in the mood tonight. I'd prefer to cuddle and watch some television until Steven gets back." Garnet looked down at her two best friends, "It would mean the world to me if you would do this."

The gems agreed that it would be more comfortable for everyone to actually pull off the cushions and make a pillow fort on the floor. Amethyst got the fuzziest blankets she could find and Pearl brought the television closer. They all snuggled together inside the fort, Garnet in the center wrapped up in an Amethyst and Pearl burrito.

As she began to doze off, Garnet smiled, thinking about how loved she was by her teammates. She heard Amethyst's soft breathing and Pearl's light snore. Felt the rise and fall of two sleeping bodies on her sides and realized she had felt alone for nothing.


End file.
